This renewal application is a request for continuing support of the General Clinical Research Center at the Medical University of South Carolina. The GCRC is composed of an eight-bed inpatient unit and an outpatient facility featuring eight examination rooms. Major areas of research include: the pathobiology and treatment of severe congenital osteopetrosis; the genetic basis of insulin resistance in noninsulin dependent diabetics; the pathophysiology and treatment of hypertension; the role of hyperhomocyteinemia in vascular disease; the biochemical, hormonal and genetic characterization of the difference in bone and mineral metabolism in blacks compared to whites, the etiology of growth failure in sickle cell disease; the treatment of advanced mitral insufficiency with beta blockers; the effect of pentoxyphylline on renal function after cardiac transplantation; the etiology of panic disorder, the psychobiology of depression in children; the treatment of alcoholism; the treatment of Raynaud's Phenomenon; the role of thromboxane A2 in prostate hypertrophy, the molecular basis of prostatic cancer; the molecular basis of pancreatic cancer; the role of nutrition in breast cancer therapy; immunotoxin therapy of T cell ALL, the role of CEA virus vaccination in treating lung, breast, and gastrointestinal adenocarcinoma; dietary therapy of obesity; the stereospecific metabolism of beta blockers; neonatal adrenal function; and treatment of patients with HIV infections. The goal of the GCRC is to support existing clinical research, provide facilities and programs which stimulate the development of new areas of clinical research, facilitate the movement of basic science to clinical reality, and to train clinical investigators and support staff to ensure that patient oriented studies continue to be the ultimate level of medical research. Molecular biology, immunotherapy, cytokine therapies, and computer technology complement the traditional strengths of this GCRC.